The Narrow Gauge Engines
The Narrow Gauge Engines is the only song from the eleventh season featured on Engines and Escapades. It is dedicated to the engines on the Skarloey Railway. Lyrics :High up in the Sodor Hills :Among the lakes and trees :There are some very special friends :Thomas likes to see :They are the narrow gauge engines :Running on narrow gauge track :Friends like Rusty, Duncan, :Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac :They've got their own Controller :Mr. Percival is his name :And 'though they're small, they're strong, :And Really Useful just the same :They're Sodor's best kept secret :Who people hardly know :Because they're small, they take the loads :Where bigger trains can't go :They work with James and Thomas :At the transfer yard :And 'though they're cute and friendly :These engines work so hard :They are the narrow gauge engines :Running on narrow gauge track :Skarloey, Peter Sam, Rheneas :Sir Handel at the back :They've got their own Controller :Mr. Percival is his name :And 'though they're small, they're strong, :And Really Useful just the same :Walkers, campers, fishermen :To all of them they're friends :Puffing proudly up the slopes :And rattling round the bends :They are the narrow gauge engines :Running on narrow gauge track :Friends like Rusty, Duncan, :Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac :They've got their own Controller :Mr. Percival is his name :And 'though they're small, they're strong, :And Really Useful just the same :They are the narrow gauge engines :Running on narrow gauge track :Friends like Rusty, Duncan, :Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac :They've got their own Controller :Mr. Percival is his name :And 'though they're small, they're strong, :And Really Useful just the same Characters * Thomas * James * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Elizabeth * Mr. Percival * The Policeman Episodes * Thomas and the Big Bang * Duncan Does it All * Sir Handel in Charge * Ding-a-Ling * Skarloey Storms Through * Wash Behind Your Buffers * The Great Discovery Deleted Scenes * Thomas and the Big Bang: ** An extended shot of Rusty and Rheneas. ** An extended shot of Peter Sam pushing flatbeds. * Duncan Does it All - A deleted scene of Peter Sam and the campers. * Sir Handel in Charge: ** An alternate scene of Sir Handel and Rheneas. ** A deleted scene of Sir Handel crossing the castle causeway in a different direction. * Skarloey Storms Through - An extended shot of Skarloey rounding a bend. Trivia * This is the first music video to use footage from one season since Thomas' Anthem. Goofs * In one scene, Peter Sam is wearing one of Duncan's face masks. * The song says "Who people hardly know," when it should say "Whom people hardly know." Home Media Release * Engines and Escapades CDs *Music, Music Everywhere (Bonus CD) Gallery File:SirHandelinCharge10.jpg File:SirHandelInCharge23.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang17.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang42.png File:SirHandelinCharge11.jpg File:SirHandelinCharge12.jpg File:WashBehindYourBuffers41.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers42.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers10.png File:SkarloeyStormsThrough33.png File:SkarloeyStormsThrough35.png File:SkarloeyStormsThrough36.png File:SirHandelInCharge35.png File:SirHandelInCharge37.png File:DuncanDoesItAll68.png File:DuncanDoesItAll69.png File:DuncanDoesItAll71.png TheGreatDiscovery245.png ThomasandtheBigBang40.png TheGreatDiscovery453.png File:DuncanDoesItAll58.png File:DuncanDoesItAll62.png File:TheGreatDiscovery29.png File:TheGreatDiscovery62.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang16.png File:DuncanDoesItAll2.png File:DuncanDoesItAll8.png File:DuncanDoesItAll64.png File:DuncanDoesitAll10.jpg File:SkarloeyStormsThrough4.png File:SkarloeyStormsThrough3.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang27.png File:SirHandelinCharge13.jpg File:SirHandelInCharge41.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang25.png File:DuncanDoesItAll12.png File:Ding-A-Ling32.png File:SirHandelInCharge60.png File:SirHandelInCharge61.png File:Ding-A-Ling81.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang61.png File:Ding-A-Ling6.png File:DuncanDoesItAll39.png File:SkarloeyStormsThroughDeletedScene.png File:SkarloeyStormsThrough13.png File:SkarloeyStormsThrough14.png File:SkarloeyStormsThrough16.png File:SkarloeyStormsThrough23.png File:SirHandelInCharge62.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang86.png|Peter Sam with Duncan's face mask File:DuncanDoesItAll19.png|Duncan File:SirHandelInCharge67.png File:SirHandelInCharge68.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers1.png Music Video File:The Narrow Gauge Engines - Music Video Category:Songs